


王子的感遇诗

by RoyaltyOverReality



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 21:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20896529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyaltyOverReality/pseuds/RoyaltyOverReality
Summary: 中译的我诗："Prince's Lament." 我是美国人，所以我的中文不太好，可是我希望你会懂这首诗。如果你宁看英文，这首诗也有一个英译。





	王子的感遇诗

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Prince's Lament](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20893421) by [RoyaltyOverReality](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyaltyOverReality/pseuds/RoyaltyOverReality). 

> 对不起，我的中文不好。我是美国人，可是我发现了很多中国人喜欢看我故事们。我觉得他们可能喜欢一个中文翻译，所以我翻译这首诗。我希望你可能懂这首诗！

告诉我为什么我下功夫这样  
为什么我想成功，如果这系统  
不纳我，如果这个系统只让我  
觉得恶心，让我觉得变态贪欲  
放弃我雄心！我得迫降我自己  
什么我投降？我的自私？不可能。  
病的，甜的自私成了我光荣酒  
多久发酵了？我必须也忘了吗？  
漂亮的弊病，这是为脑的享受  
感受的经验以外，有闪闪思想  
像星们，没有用，可是机械能力  
的明亮例，那个男人身体破了  
他自己形成了别该想看形式  
只因为他想治理什么他鄙视

**Author's Note:**

> 翻译了诗很难！我学10年学了中文，可是我不流利。如果我翻译错，请告诉我。


End file.
